


An Urgency Intoxicate

by aliatori



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Sounding, mostly safe and sane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori/pseuds/aliatori
Summary: Nyx volunteers to demonstrate a favourite kink for Gladio, and in return, Gladio decides to give it a try himself.





	An Urgency Intoxicate

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Nyx says, tracing an idle pattern on Gladio’s abs with a single finger. The fact that he’s dragging his fingertip through a warm pool of Gladio’s come doesn’t seem to phase him in the slightest, typical smug grin firmly in place.

“Uh oh,” Gladio mutters. Somewhere deep down, beneath his post-fuck high, he knows he should worry more about those words, that Nyx only tends to think when he gets _bored_ , and boredom lends Nyx a supernatural creative ability rivaled only by the gods themselves.

But, frankly, he’s quite content to keep laying beside Nyx, head resting on the spiderweb scars across his chest, and float down from the ecstasy of an orgasm strong enough to rattle his brain right out of his skull. True, he feels a little empty without Nyx’s cock stretching and filling his ass, but the memory of Nyx holding him down, practically growling into Gladio’s ear as he fucked him into the cushion-covered mattress with an animal urgency, _that’s_ satisfying enough to make up for the loss.

“It’s a good thought.” He pauses, chuckles, and adds, “I think. I mean, _I_ love it, and I think it could be really good for you too. But it’s not exactly something I’m going to try without your permission.”

Gladio narrows his eyes, the skin around the left going taut against his fresh scar. “The fact that you feel like giving a long disclaimer makes me a little worried.”

Nyx draws his lower lip between his teeth, bites down, and grins around the bite, which is absolutely unfair, because he knows exactly how much of an effect that _look_ has on Gladio. “I won’t lie… it’s pretty out there, as far as kinks go.”

“What is it?” Gladio asks, shifting so that he has a better angle to make eye contact with Nyx. “Some kinky Galahdian shit?”

“Just regular kinky shit, I’m afraid,” Nyx quips. “Do you know what sounding is?”

Gladio, a healthy twenty year old man who has access to several devices connected to the internet, _does_ know what sounding is, and he can’t quite stop the wince as he considers the implications. Nyx, who must see the sudden change in Gladio’s expression, chuckles.

“That’s a yes.”

Scrambling to get his bearings, Gladio blurts out the first question that comes to mind. “Is that even fun? Sounds… painful.”

“You should know by now that fun is relative, but yeah, I guess I’d consider it fun. And besides, if you try to tell me you’re scared of a little discomfort… a little _vulnerability_... I’d tell you you’re a Six-damned liar.” 

Nyx has him by the balls—figuratively speaking—there. “I dunno. Might be too much.”

“I have a suggestion,” Nyx begins, placing a kiss to the outline of a feather on Gladio’s shoulder. “Why don’t I show you first, and then you can tell me if you think you’d wanna try it or not. No pressure.”

“Now?”

“Next time. I have plans for the rest of tonight,” Nyx says, his voice taking on that low, playful, and just a touch _dangerous_ tone that makes Gladio’s cock throb.

Gladio considers asking him about the details of those plans, but before he can, Nyx tugs his lower lip down with two fingers and pushes them into Gladio’s mouth, all rough calluses (Nyx’s) and bitter salt (Gladio’s). As he starts to suck on Nyx’s fingers, as he watches Nyx watch _him_ with blown out, eager eyes, his dick begins to stir from where it rests against his thigh, and he forgets the very mention of sounding.

* * *

Two weeks, nine family dinners, five training sessions with Cor—and one quickie involving Gladio bent over the desk in abandoned Citadel office, uniform pants around his knees, gasping into Nyx’s palm as he was fucked fast and hard—later, Nyx finally has time to provide Glado with a demonstration.

They don’t even make it to Nyx’s bedroom before the clothes start to come off… well, until Nyx starts stripping Gladio _out_ of his clothes, peeling off his casual Crownsguard uniform one item at a time, punctuating each article of clothing by sinking his teeth into the corded muscle of Gladio’s shoulder and neck.

By the time Nyx is leaning back on the mountain of cushions that constitutes furniture in his apartment, his fist moving up and down his cock in lazy, languid strokes, blue eyes trained on Gladio, Gladio is more than ready to do something about the insistent, aching throb in his dick.

“Ah ah,” Nyx tuts, putting his index finger against Gladio’s lips in a shushing motion, though _talking_ hadn’t exactly been on his mind as he leaned in towards Nyx’s cock. “Let me get this in first, then by all means, have your way with me.”

 _This_ , as it turns out, is a ribbed, stainless steel rod, shining in the overhead light. Gladio sits back on his ankles and begins to jerk off, the pleasure of his hand outweighing any uncertainty about this adventure. Nyx has a pile of cushions arranged behind him, and after he liberally applies lube to both the rod and the head of his dick, he lays back, the tension bleeding out of his body.

“The trick,” he says, breath hitching slightly as he lines up the metal rod with his hole, “is going slow.”

And then he starts to slide the rod inside his dick.

Gladio’s hand stills, holding the base of his cock, second hand discomfort at war with the arousal inside him. Nyx, for his part, looks completely at ease, giving a quiet groan as the toy begins to disappear inside him.

“Gravity does most of the work, you see?” Nyx asks no one in particular, his voice a touch strained. Pink creeps up his chest, neck, and cheeks; despite the number of times they’ve fucked, Gladio hasn’t quite been privy to such an _indulgent_ look from him. He goes so slowly that Gladio’s discomfort gives way to desire, a pulsing ache in his belly and cock, an urgent desire to see Nyx take more of the rod. “A little risky, but if you’re careful… if you’re careful, very rewarding.”

By the time the rod is halfway inside Nyx’s cock, Gladio has started touching himself again, gently pulling his foreskin back before he strokes his cock, an instinctive reaction he can’t control. Nyx’s chest heaves once with a deep, slow breath as he eases the toy deeper inside his dick, and Gladio’s fascinated by the flush to his cheeks as much as he’s fascinated by how rock hard Nyx stays while he inserts the rod.

“It feels good?” Gladio asks, awestruck and only a smidge terrified.

“More than,” Nyx confirms before hissing out a breath through gritted teeth. “ _Fuck_ … yeah, yeah, it definitely feels good. The first time…” Another pause, another deep breath, another soft moan. “The first time is so fucking weird, but… there’s no other feeling on Eos like it.” Seeing Nyx do something so carefully, so slowly, it’s not entirely new to Gladio—Nyx was very slow and _very_ thorough when he took Gladio’s virginity, several times over in the same night—but it’s rare, and the rarity of the sight has his dick dribbling precome as he continues to jerk off.

By the time the rod is fully inside of Nyx, a small metal hoop at the tip preventing it from disappearing inside his cock, Gladio is so turned on that it feels like each individual nerve ending has been set aflame.

“That’s it?” Gladio asks, eyes roving over Nyx’s body, over his miniscule tattoos and lightning strike scars, for any sign of displeasure.

“I mean…” Nyx starts with a smirk. When he meets Gladio’s eyes, the sky blue has been swallowed by his pupils, his gaze hungry and demanding in his own nonchalant way. “Remember when I said you could have your way with me? Now would be a good time.”

Gladio crawls across the haphazard piles of cushions towards Nyx. He could have stood, he could have walked, but something about the way Nyx stares at him makes him want to be on his hands and knees.

It usually does.

By the time he reaches Nyx, Gladio doesn’t know what to do with himself, with Nyx, with the flushed cock bobbing in front of him, the barest outline of the rod visible beneath his skin.

“I can just… touch you?” Gladio asks hoarsely.

“A little more gently than normal, but yeah, sure. Go right ahead,” Nyx says, lifting his hips up towards Gladio slightly as if to encourage him, a little smirk twisting his lips.

Gladio wraps his hand around Nyx’s cock, and when he does, he can feel the ribbed metal of the rod underneath the hot, velvet softness of Nyx’s hard-on. He can’t imagine what the sensation is like for Nyx, but even for Gladio, it’s… hot. The way Nyx sighs as Gladio begins to move his fist up and down, thumb sweeping over the weeping head of Nyx’s cock, brushing against the metal ring at the tip, makes him wish he’d agreed to this sooner. Usually, Nyx is all confidence and easy control—one of the things Gladio loves about him—but seeing him here, bucking into Gladio’s touch, dick full of metal… it’s a lot to take in. Nyx reaches up with one hand and tugs playfully at the silver ring dangling from his nipple, grinning lazily at Gladio as he does, and Gladio’s next exhale gets torn to ragged shreds as it leaves his lungs.

“Can you come like this?” Gladio tightens his grip a fraction as he moves his hand up and down.

“ _Can_ I?” Nyx shoots back, the tiniest bit breathless. He removes his hand from his nipple and snakes his hand down, taking hold of the hoop at the end of the rod in his cock, and pulls it up, slowly and carefully, as Gladio strokes him. “That’s sort of the plan here.” The rod eases back down, and feeling it move _inside_ of Nyx has Gladio as hard as steel.

“Is it okay if I suck you off? Like… I’m not gonna fuck something up if I do?” He can’t stop wondering what the rod inside Nyx’s cock would feel like beneath his tongue and lips.

Nyx laughs at this, delighted and amused as opposed to mocking. “You know, I’ve never had anyone ask? Never let anyone participate in—” he pauses to wave his hand in the area of his cock, “—this before. Better stick to the hand, just to be safe, but if you keep going like that… yeah, I’m gonna come, and that’s fine.”

Gladio finds he wants to see what Nyx looks like when he comes like this, with a ribbed, metal rod inserted fully in his cock, and so he says nothing and strokes Nyx harder.

He’s careful, of course, as careful as he can be with the incandescent desire lighting up each and every one of his nerves. When Nyx first mentioned this to him, shoving something in his dick, he was _not_ interested, but watching Nyx’s chest heave, hearing him moan, seeing his back arch into Gladio’s touch… his tune has changed. He trusts Nyx, and if it makes Nyx feel this good, well…

Sign him the fuck up.

It doesn’t take long. Gladio knows the signs of Nyx getting close by now, subtle though they are. The sensation of the rod inside Nyx’s cock takes less adjustment than Gladio might think, and soon it’s a normal, slick handjob, speed and firmness increasing as Nyx nods and murmurs wordless encouragement. Eventually, his whole body tenses, lean muscles flexed, and Gladio unabashedly stares at his cock, waiting for the inevitable orgasm that follows.

“ _Shit_ , Gladio, _fuck_!” Nyx manages, and then his body shakes, his cock thick and stiff and pulsing in Gladio’s hand, cloudy white come welling up from his slit around the rod inside his dick. Nyx reaches up and, a little more quickly than before, pulls the ribbed metal toy out, his come following it in rhythmic spurts. He shudders as Gladio works him through the aftershocks, the rod mostly forgotten off to the side, panting as his muscles twitch.

Gladio doesn’t have many coherent thoughts after watching Nyx stuff his cock with a metal rod and come all over his hand, but he has two: he wants to try this sounding thing, and he wants to get off, _right now_.

Nyx must sense this last thought and, his eyes hazy from arousal, turns his attention to Gladio, gaze dropping to Gladio’s aching dick. He raises a finger and crooks it at Gladio, abs still trembling.

“Let me take care of that.”

Gladio does.

* * *

Forgetting his hormonal enthusiasm happens easier than Gladio expects, what with the demanding schedule of both his and Nyx’s jobs. It takes another week for the two of them to have a day off at the same time again, with one text from Nyx in the meantime: _you still wanna try it?_

Gladio doesn’t need to clarify what Nyx is referring to.

 _Yeah_ , he types back, thumbs more steady on the screen of his phone than he thought they’d be. _I do_.

And so, after a long week of various responsibilities to the Crown, here Gladio is at Nyx’s apartment again, the nervous anticipation of what he’s agreed to try only spiking his desire through the roof.

“You look nice.” Nyx delivers the compliment with a thorough, full body once over and his usual, infectious grin. 

“I’m wearing a tank top and sweats,” Gladio counters, though inwardly he preens at the compliment.

“I know,” Nyx agrees, “and you still look outstanding.” His expression slides from grin to smirk. “Trying to impress someone back at the Citadel?” The casual nature of his question is belied by the way he slides one of his palms up Gladio’s stomach, blunt nails raking against his skin, and reaches his nipple, pinching it between thumb and forefinger. “Your reputation as shameless flirt precedes you, you realize.”

How Nyx expects Gladio to formulate a coherent response while manhandling his nipple is beyond him. “So does yours,” he musters, “asshole.”

Nyx lets his hand slip down Gladio’s chest and laughs. “I love when you start swearing at me. Means I’ve gotten under your skin,” he admits, giving Gladio a pat on the ass before closing the door behind them. Once its locked, his blue-grey eyes flick upwards, one braid dangling over his shoulder. “I’ve gotta admit, I’ve been thinking of your cock a lot this week… in particular, your cock with me sliding a nice, smooth, long rod inside it. But I can be a good boyfriend and talk about other stuff first, if you want.”

Gladio chokes on his own spit at the frankness of the admission.

“Is that a yes or a no?” Nyx asks, insufferably arrogant in that charming way of his, fingers dancing along the shaved sides of Gladio’s hair, sides he shaved himself not three weeks prior.

“Let’s do this.”

He wonders vaguely, in a distant part of his mind not consumed with need, if he’ll ever get tired of Nyx’s attentions, of the way he makes him feel like he’s the most important person in the world. Nyx is so _uncomplicated_ , and furthermore, he’s so easy to be with—to trust—that Gladio never questions their relationship. He absolutely, definitely, most positively doesn’t whine into Nyx’s mouth as they kiss, the desire he manages to contain in his day to day life surging forward to the surface.

“This should be fun,” Nyx spectulates, his beard scratching against Gladio’s chin, and Gladio doesn’t bother to correct him.

Making out as they undress is enough to get Gladio hard, enough to make him forget that he’s enthusiastically agreed to have a metal rod jammed into his dick. Nyx has a way of doing that, though—making his worries inconsequential in the grand scheme of things.

“Six,” Nyx groans from their position in the sea of cushions covering his apartment, “I could fuck you right now, you know? I find myself overcome with a sudden desire to finger you until you’re rocking back on my hand and begging for my cock. I’d take my time with it, though.” Nyx pauses to nip at Gladio’s neck. “Love seeing your rim stretched around all four of my fingers almost as much as I love watching my cock disappear inside you.”

Static fills Gladio’s mind for a solid ten seconds as he registers Nyx’s words. “I’d like that too,” Gladio admits, grunting as Nyx fondles his dick through his briefs, “but you’d better get on with the whole sounding thing before I change my mind.”

“Changing your mind is allowed, Gladio,” Nyx reminds, a touch serious, drawing back from his enthusiastic suckling of Gladio’s nipple. “Always. Tell me you know that.”

“I know. But… I don’t want to. Or…” Gladio sighs and drops his head back against a conveniently positioned pillow. “I want you to do that to me.” A beat. “To sound me.” The words sound strange spoken aloud, but the act of speaking them makes his cock twitch.

Nyx plants one hand on either side of Gladio’s head and hovers above him, eyes blown wide with desire. “Oh? You want me to, huh?” Again with the grin, the grin that Gladio should hate because it makes him feel so inconsequential, but loves for the same reasons. “You sure?”

“I’m _sure_ ,” Gladio says, and he almost believes it.

With a quick brush of lips against Gladio’s, Nyx withdraws, disappearing into his bedroom, presumably to fetch whatever materials required for this. While Nyx is gone, he lifts his hips and pulls off his briefs, touching himself, both to keep his dick hard and because he’s equal parts turned on and nervous about what’s going to happen next. Gladio’s not a complete idiot—he researched it before coming, and his trust in Nyx outweighs any concerns he might have.

Still.

His stomach plunges when Nyx reappears, a smooth rod in one hand, a container of lube in the one hand. The rod looks… bigger, _girthier_ than he expected, and it causes a flutter of apprehension in his stomach, but he feels the same flutter in his cock, his body responding in contrast to his mind.

“Bought it just for you,” Nyx explains, wiggling the rod back and forth in his hands. “Sterile and everything… safety first. Though the thought of sliding a rod into your slit that’s been inside me _was_ pretty appealing.”

Gladio makes a noise that can’t quite be classified as human in response. Between the two of them, Nyx is far better at dirty talk. “Huh,” he grunts, because what else is there to say.

“Lean back, gorgeous… and try to relax,” Nyx suggests, straddling Gladio’s knees and laying one open palm against the chiseled muscle of Gladio’s pecs. He doesn’t even have to apply any pressure to get Gladio to lower his body down, propping himself up on his elbows and struggling to catch his breath. “I’m going to go nice and slow, very carefully, and the only thing I need from you is to tell me if anything hurts or if you need me to stop. Got it?”

“Uh huh,” Gladio rasps. As his gaze travels down Nyx’s lean, lithe body, it stops on his cock, fully hard and resting against Gladio’s thigh. His mouth goes dry as he watches a shimmering droplet well up from the tip of Nyx’s cock, foreskin bunched beneath the head. “This really does it for you, huh?”

“I think I admitted as much before,” Nyx quips. “This is kinda my thing. I didn’t expect to like the idea of doing it _to_ you as much as I like the feeling myself, but…” He meets Gladio’s eyes, and there’s a darkness in their blue-grey depths that belies the playfulness to his grin. “Seeing how much you can take, the fact that you’re willing to try for me… big turn ons. Seriously, though, I need you to promise you’ll say stop if it’s too much. No disappearing into that happy place I know you’re fond of when I have you at my mercy.”

Gladio barks out a laugh. “No promises,” he says hoarsely, eyes now trained on Nyx’s hands as he coats the stainless steel rod in lube. He winces as Nyx pours the same lube on his dick, the temperature a little colder than he’d like. “About the happy place,” Gladio adds as he sees Nyx raise one sharp eyebrow in his direction. “Trust me, I’ll tell you if I want you to stop shoving a metal rod in a place I need functional to piss.”

“And come,” Nyx adds with waggle of his eyebrows, earning a flat stare from Gladio. “Don’t forget that.” Nyx places the tip of the rod against his dick, next to the slit, and runs it back and forth, the metal chill and weighty, gently teasing. “You ready?”

Gladio nods because he doesn’t trust his voice. He decides to focus his attention on Nyx’s body, his face, instead of the toy. At the first downward nudge of the rod against his slit, Gladio tenses involuntarily, which causes Nyx to stop.

“I need you to use your words and tell me to keep going, Gladio.” Though Nyx’s pupils are dilated, his expression fierce, like he wants to devour Gladio with his gaze alone, he delivers his statement with firm intent.

“Keep going.”

His muscles seize as Gladio feels the rod begin to slide _inside_ him, cool and hard and foreign and weird and—

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gladio hisses quietly, closing his eyes.

And _good_.

The rod moves down further, only a the barest fraction of an inch, but when Nyx next speaks, his voice is frayed at the edges. “Still okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s—” Gladio loses the rest of his confirmation as Nyx continues to let the rod slide down, controlling its speed. He feels _full_ , full in a different way than Nyx’s cock or his own fingers in his ass, full in a way that borders on uncomfortable, but the kinky uncomfortable, the kind that puts Gladio outside of his head just enough to _really_ enjoy it. “Oh, fuck,” he moans, feeling his dick begin to leak, the sensation all the more strange for the rod part way inside him.

“You’re taking it so well,” Nyx murmurs. “If you feel like you can handle it, you should look at yourself. I didn’t think anything could make me love the sight of your big, thick, beautiful cock more… but this is changing my opinion pretty quick.”

Gladio snorts. “I dunno if I can.”

“Try for me?”

The heat in the question makes Gladio open his eyes without deciding to. Hesitantly, after a deep breath and letting out a quiet groan at the heavy, rigid fullness inside his cock, he looks down.

_Six._

Nyx has let the rod go almost halfway in, and the sight of his slit stretched around the metal, of clear fluid welling at the tip and around the rod, sends an overwhelming wave of dizzying vertigo straight to Gladio’s head. Nyx watches him like a hawk, but when Gladio tears his gaze away from his dick, he can’t help but notice how hard Nyx is too, how red and swollen his cock is between his legs.

“This is all you, gorgeous,” Nyx affirms, squeezing Gladio’s thigh with his free hand. “Want me to give you more?”

“Please,” Gladio moans.

He can feel the blood rush to his face as Nyx continues easing the rod down, centimetre by centimetre, cheeks burning from desire and the tiniest drop of embarrassment. It’s the welcome kind of shame, the shame of wanting Nyx to slide the rod in deeper, of wanting Nyx to fill him up in every way possible, of enjoying handing such an intimate part of himself to Nyx’s control, and it’s a feeling Gladio enjoys far more than the odd sensation of metal stretching out his dick. He draws his lower lip between his teeth and bites down, eyes drifting closed.

“That feel good?” Nyx asks, dark and urgent.

“Uh…” Gladio scrambles for words. “Good ain’t the word I’d use. Kinda feels like I need to piss. But I like…” His cheeks burn hotter. “I like that it’s you doing it to me.”

“Want more? We can stop. Just say the word.”

“ _More_ ,” Gladio rumbles, and Nyx’s answering laugh unfolds in his chest and spreads through his blood like liquid fire.

The passage of time stops making any kind of meaningful sense to Gladio. All he knows is that Nyx keeps inserting the rod further, and as he does, Gladio starts to pant, his breath coming in quick, shallow gasps. It’s a lot, it’s _so much_ , and while it doesn’t _hurt_ , the discomfort begins to grow the longer the rod is inside him. Eventually, though, it stops moving.

“Look at that,” Nyx says, voice hazy with desire. “You took all of it in the first go.” A familiar sound of skin on skin makes Gladio open his eyes, and when he does, he finds Nyx with a firm grip on his own cock, his fist moving up and down. “Fuck, you’re amazing. All that discipline paying off…”

Nyx leans in to kiss Gladio then, urgently, his tongue slipping past Gladio’s lips and claiming his mouth for his own. Making out doesn’t cause Gladio to forget the sounding rod fully inserted inside his dick, but it does make him rock hard again, the taste of Nyx blotting out the discomfort of the alien fullness stretching his hole. Nyx groans into Gladio’s mouth, loud and long, and when he reaches his free hand up to tug at Gladio’s hair, Gladio responds in kind.

“Touch me, _fuck_ , Nyx… I need something, but I’m too scared to do it myself,” Gladio admits, the words broken up by breathless gasps, his chest flushed now along with his cheeks and cock.

“I got you,” Nyx says, confident and sure.

The first few strokes of Nyx’s hand along his cock feel so goddamn amazing that Gladio’s whole body begins to tremble from relief. He’s leaked enough that Nyx’s hand makes wet, squelching noises as he jerks Gladio off in a gentler version of how he normally likes it done. After the initial pleasure washes over him, the strokes begin to grow more intense, Nyx’s hand shifting the metal rod filling his cock, moving it infinitesimally on each pass.

Too much becomes _too much_ in a heartbeat.

“Wait, _wait…_ stop, Nyx, I… it’s…” Gladio says. He’s _too_ full, it’s starting to ache, to hurt in the not-fun way. “I _can’t_ ,” and if it were anyone else but Nyx’s, he’d be mortified that the last word turns into a whine.

“You’re okay, gorgeous, you’re fine, I got you… you want the rod out?” Nyx asks, calm and gentle and reassuring.

Gladio gives a curt nod before letting his head loll between his shoulders. “Yes. Out.”

“You did so well for me,” Nyx says at the same time Gladio feels the toy shift again, this time moving upwards, relieving the insistent pressure inside Gladio’s dick. “I’m so damn proud of you. I think it took me three times before I could take the whole thing, even the shorter, beginner rods. If you could stop making the rest of us look bad, that’d be great.” With each sentence, Gladio feels less and less full. “You still with me?”

“Yeah,” Gladio confirms, his vocabulary dissolving in the throes of overstimulation.

“So sexy,” Nyx murmurs, and it’s almost gone, the weight of the metal concentrated at the tip. “I think I could have come just from watching how well you took this for me. Couldn’t decide what I wanted to look at more: your blissed out face or your full cock.” 

And then, at last, the rod is completely out, and Gladio lets out a choked sound of relief, chest expanding as he takes several deep breaths. He opens his eyes when he feels Nyx’s hands on either side of his face, framing it with calloused fingers. 

“How’re you holding up?” Nyx asks, sweeping his right hand back across Gladio’s hair in a soothing motion.

Gladio considers. “I’m okay. Little tender, but no pain.”

“That’s what I like to hear. I’m glad you didn’t try to be a hero about it, gorgeous, as much as it flatters me how much you trust me,” Nyx says. Mischief lights up his eyes. “You feel good enough to keep going? Still wanna come for me a different way?”

“When you say it like that…”

“I think you deserve a reward for how well you did. Don’t you?” Nyx moves from straddling Gladio’s legs to kneeling beside him, dipping his head down and placing a chaste kiss on the weeping tip of his cock.

“If you’re offering,” Gladio says noncommittally, but his voice comes out low and tight.

“You might be a little more keyed up than usual. Don’t bullshit me about how you’re feeling. You sure there’s no pain?” Nyx asks.

“Positive,” Gladio confirms.

By the time he takes one more deep breath, Nyx has placed his lips around the head of Gladio’s cock, his tongue gently passing back and forth along the sensitive slit. Gladio clenches his jaw. ‘A little more keyed up’ may have been an understatement on Nyx’s part. It feels like his first damn blowjob all over again, the pleasure so intense that it borders on pain and oversensitivity.

It doesn’t cross the line, though, not even when Nyx starts to move his mouth up and down Gladio’s shaft, the motions of his clever tongue shifting as he sucks Gladio off. One moment, Nyx’s tongue is flat against the base of his cock, the next it’s back at Gladio’s slit, lapping at it with tiny, delicate licks. As Nyx takes Gladio halfway in his mouth again, sucking with a the perfect amount of delicious pressure, he glances up at Gladio, an impish twinkle in his eyes.

Even when Gladio’s being rewarded, the fucker still teases him.

Thankfully, he doesn’t tease for long, because Gladio desperately wants to come, and he’s not sure how long his sensitive cock will hold out under Nyx’s thorough attention. Nyx begins to settle into a rhythm familiar to both of them, one hand gripping the base of Gladio’s cock and stroking in time with his mouth. Gladio registers, dimly, that Nyx is practically fucking his own fist as he sucks him off, and were he in the headspace to admire it, he’d voice his appreciation for Nyx’s coordination.

Gladio’s not sure the entire world doesn’t shatter to pieces when his orgasm overtakes him, fierce and brutal waves of pleasure wringing him dry. It feels like his dick pulses forever, but Nyx swallows around him eagerly, drinking down his come with unreserved enthusiasm. After shattering, the world comes back into focus piece by piece: Nyx moaning around his cock, the jerk and twitch of Nyx’s muscles as he comes all over Gladio’s thighs, the scent of sex lingering thick and heavy in the air. Gladio is equal parts boneless and breathless by the time he’s spent, and he collapses back onto the mountain of cushions, panting.

Nyx collapses beside him, and, after several minutes where they both catch their breath, laughs. “I should have put down a tarp.”

This makes Gladio laugh too. “Looks like you’re gonna have to figure out how to wash these damn cushions after all.”

Nyx trails a hand up and down Gladio’s side, along half-finished lines of tattoos and sweat-slick muscles. “Don’t gloat too much. I have every intention of making you help, since you caused at least half of this mess. Maybe three quarters.”

Gladio snorts. “I think getting to put a whole fucking rod in my dick means I get out of any cleaning duty.”

Suddenly, Nyx shifts and straddles Gladio’s waist, head cocked and eyebrows lifted in a silent challenge, lips curved in an arrogant grin. “Oh? Is that what you think?”

“It is,” Gladio says, hands cupping Nyx’s ass and squeezing.

“We’ll see about that.”

It’s half threat, half promise, all joy, and Gladio doesn’t doubt for one second that Nyx will follow through.

In fact, he’s counting on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't in good conscience [not give credit to this illustration by Kazu Teppelin for some of the inspiration in writing this fic.](https://twitter.com/KazuTeppelin/status/1070585481165983744) Though my Gladnyx muse is too loud to ignore, it is a stellar Gladnis picture, 10/10 very sexy.
> 
> Though she has nothing to do with this depravity, I also borrowed [notavodkashot's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot) headcanon that Nyx's apartment is full of cushions instead of furniture. She wrote me a [lovely, M rated Gladnyx piece featuring this HC which you can find here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927422) (and which might have influenced this in other ways too).
> 
> And, as always, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated if you enjoyed. <3 Come find me over on [Tumblr](http://aliatori.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AliatoriEra).


End file.
